


Adventures in Babysitting

by loudestfandomsoftheworld



Series: spread your wings and learn to not die [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Big Brother! Simon, Disaster Gay! Victor, Everyone Is Gay, Heartfelt Conversations, Humor, New York City, Oreos, Rats, Semi-functional Gay! Simon, Victor deserves the world, just one but he deserves a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudestfandomsoftheworld/pseuds/loudestfandomsoftheworld
Summary: (and trying to properly raise the child that you accidentally acquired)Simon tries his best at raising the teen he adopted after being repeatedly being insulted in a text message.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Simon Spier & Victor Salazar, Victor Salazar & Gay People
Series: spread your wings and learn to not die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824913
Comments: 23
Kudos: 285





	Adventures in Babysitting

New York was big, tall and unapologetically weird. 

Victor was squished between Ivy, Bram and Kim as they watched through the window how a rat and a pigeon on the fireescape were fighting over a piece of pizza. 

Kim repeated the words "That is disgusting." Like it was a mantra. "It's like watching the animal channel." Justin told them from his place by the other window. Simon casually stood in the corner with a glass of orange juice. "You're taking a video, right Bram?" Victor asked, trying to look at the phone screen. 

"Duhh."

"This makes me want to get some pizza," Ivy said out loud, to which Jessie kicked her in the shin. "Gross."

"Pizza doesn't sound too bad," Victor agreed. "But don't kick me please." He begged.

Kim ruffled his hair. "Course not,"

He'd hopped on a bus barely the day before spring break and had awkwardly showed up on their doorstep like a lost little puppy. They let him in and let him sleep on the couch and the rest was ancient history. Well, not ancient, but two days ago history.

Sure they'd had a discussion about whether it was a good idea for all of them to be taking care of a child, to which Victor had said " _I'm not a child_." and everyone else started laughing. On the one hand, a 16 year old sort of runaway from Atlanta sleeping on your couch for two weeks was a whole lot different than a 16 year old coming over for a weekend, but on the other hand said 16 year old could cook like nobody's business and was really sweet.

They'd settled for having him call his parents every day and sending pictures to them of their son doing various things like sleeping, eating, cooking and telling the photographer not to take pictures of him.

"Wait a minute- is that a-" Bram yelled, looking on as crow landed its claws on the pizza and took it with him.

"Damn, I was rooting for the pigeon." Justin sighed and closed up the window he'd been watching through. 

"Team rat all the way," Ivy told him.

“But the crow though,” Bram said. “I mean, he ended them like this.” He snapped his fingers.

“That was totally a powermove, yeah.” Victor agreed. “So pizza?” He asked then, looking at each of the people. 

Kim stuck up their nose in disgust, but eventually nodded. When everyone had eventually agreed, Ivy danced around the living room, cheering. Simon had already began typing on his phone, getting their usual order.

That evening, after the pizza was finished and the rat-pigeon-crow battle for the slice was long forgotten, Simon had awkwardly helped him make his bed, which was just their couch. They sat down on it, rested their feet on the coffee table and let out a loud, exhausted sigh.

Bram set down 2 coffee mugs in front of them and dumped a pile of opened cookie boxes on the table. Simon gave him this really goofy grin and kissed him. Victor looked between the two of them with this look of wonder. It was really comforting to think that maybe one day he’d have the guts to kiss his boyfriend good night in front of anybody else.

Simon grabbed a pack of cookies from the stack and watched his boyfriend walk away. “Oreo?” He offered, sticking the packet just under Victor’s nose. “Thanks,” he said, grabbing three cookies out of the pack. 

They awkwardly sipped at their coffee even though it was like way too hot to drink yet and said nothing. “So, I guess I wanted to thank you?” Simon broke the silence.

“Fow wha?” Victor said, trying his hardest not to show his pen pal friend mentor figure his halfway digested oreo. “Reaching out,” The pen pal friend mentor figure told him. 

“It doesn’t seem a lot like it, when you look at me, but I have no clue what I’m doing.”

Victor made a face. “It shines through sometimes.” Simon laughed.

“I’m doing okay at this now,” He squinted. “right?”

“Best gay sherpa _I’ve_ ever had.”

“Not the best in general?” The boy shook his head, laughing. “You’re still lacking in the ‘giving advice’ department, but as far as gay sherpas go you’re pretty great.”

Simon pretended to be fake hurt, clutching his hand to his chest and fainting. “My advice is great, thank you very much.”

“It’s like,” Victor made a motion with his hands as if he were typing on an invisible computer. “ _Dear Victor, what you are going through is normal, but maybe not normal, depends on what you think you’re going through, but if you are not going through anything that’s okay too.”_ He grinned. “But it’s not bad advice in general, you just need to be a little more specific, like telling me _not_ to make out with a guy when I’m technically still dating a girl, which neither of us could have predicted, but as my moral guide you need to beef up the advice part of your messages.”

The man raised his eyebrows and blinked repeatedly. “I’m your moral guide now?”

Victor took another sip of coffee. “You’re an adult,” He shrugged.

“I am?” 

“You’re over 18 _and_ you pay taxes.”

“Huh,” Simon squinted. “I’d never thought of it that way.” 

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re old.” The boy grinned.

Simon had a look on his face that read ‘ _I am prepared to hit a child.’_ He grabbed one of the couch pillows and held it out in front of him, which was a move that absolutely guaranteed you were gonna get hit.

“I’m barely 21.”

“I was born in 2004.”

“That’s not a real year.” Simon told him, hitting him over the head with the pillow,

Victor quickly shoved his cookie in his mouth and grabbed the pillow behind Simon. He held it up and locked eyes with his enemy. “I’ll beat your ass.” Victor threatened. 

“I’ll beat yours, I’m a grown up.”

The boy furrowed his brows and turned his head. “I said you’re an adult, not a grown up.”

“An. Adult. _Is._ A. Grown. Up.” The adult hit Victor with the pillow every word he spoke. 

“Is. This. You. Coping. With. Being. Old?” Victor hit him just the same way.

“Yes?” Simon slapped Victor across the face with his pillow. “No.” He let down his guard and was hit in his face with twice the force. 

“I’m not old.” He lowered his pillow and glowered at Victor.

“Sure you’re not _old_ old. But you’re old in a way you can drink and go to college and get sent to prison.” Victor lowered his pillow too.

“I’d never thought about it like that,” Simon told him.

“Yeah, that’s why you’re not a grown up-” He was met with a pillow in his face. “-hey!” Victor pulled Simon’s pillow out of his hands and set it down on the floor next to his so that he could grab his coffee.

“You just proved my point.” 

The man grabbed for his coffee too and grabbed the Oreos, clutching them to his chest. 

“It’s okay not to be a grown up sometimes,”

His mug read _‘World’s best Brother’_ , Victor thought it was pretty accurate, but stil found himself wanting to fight for the title. “You know that right?”

The thing is, when somebody says ‘ _You know that right?_ ’ your answer is supposed to be ‘ _yes’_ or _´of course’_ . Victor didn’t know if he knew it however. He’d spent every day since their move to Creekwood building bridges and trying to be the Grown Up son his family needed. Only now, when he was hogging somebody’s couch and being treated like the little brother most of the apartments inhabitants never had, he felt like he _wasn’t_ doing the whole Grown Up, well adjusted teen shebang. 

“I know.” He frowned. “I know.”

Simon pulled him into a hug. He melted into it like he was putty. It was like one of those hugs your parents gave you that made you feel like they were the only thing holding you together, but not quite like that. He imagined that Simon’s little sister must get so many of these hugs. That was what it was, a ‘big brother hug’. Like the ones he gave his siblings. 

He buried his face in Simon’s shoulder, he smelt like coffee and baked goods and a little bit like pizza. But mostly Simon was comfortable, like he was _supposed_ to be there, instead of just being the kid he’d gotten stuck with on accident. When he’d first met Simon in real life and he’d told him he was a part of the community, he’d never thought it meant he would actually _feel_ that way too.

The idea of a community full of gay people and queer people stuck out to him. In the community he grew up in gay people existed, sure, but they weren’t real in the same way everyone else was. He hadn’t even talked to a gay person until Simon and he hadn’t even _met_ a gay person until Benji.

Still, it was nice to know there were people like him taking care of him and watching his back. It was nice to know there were people who accepted him regardless of who he liked or how he felt. This must’ve been what Simon talked about that night. 

He felt at home for the first time since he’d come out.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I basically watched the entire show in one sitting at like 4 in the morning on a school day, but I can't get over how much I love Victor and Bram and Simon and basically everyone so much. So I wrote this thing. 
> 
> I might add some chapters, or write another part, so...
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> PS  
> I kinda fucked up Kim's name, cause they were like barely in the episode and I only saw the imdb page to the tattoo artist, so I changed that.


End file.
